Silent Assassins
by Daelus
Summary: The 3rd child has mysteriously dissapeared... While in another part of the world, a conspirancy is taking place... Which is Shinji's role into this? Chapter 6 is up now.
1. Default Chapter

Silent Assassins By Daelus 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Evangelion, so please don't sure. I'm penniless. 

Note: This is my 1st fanfic ever. So please be nice, plus advices are greatly appreciated. Plus for the next few chapters, prereaders would be nice.

**Chapter 1: The Unknown**

Tokyo-3, Japan 

_August 3rd, 2016_

_1800 hours_

_Nerv HQ****_

****

******"So, have the 3rd child have been found yet?" Asked cold-hearted commanding officer.**

**          "Negative sir. It seems that Shinji had just mysteriously disappear. We had no clue on the whereabouts of the 3rd child." Replied the section-2 captain.**

**          "Weren't it your job to ensure the safety of the 3rd child? How is it that highly trained professionals like yourselves are able to lose sight of a 15 year old, in a middle of a school, and in the daylight too to be precise? **

**          "Y-ye-yes sir. But the thing was that-"**

**          "Irrelevant. It does not matter now. I take it you will never make the same mistake again?" Gendo interrupted. "Now leave my sight."**

**          The captain did not need to reply as he hastily walks out of the office. It is common knowledge when one has a chance to live another day out of the commander's wrath, one should take that chance.**

**          "God. I hope I don't have to go through that again." The captain remarked as walked out of Nerv HQ. **

**          "So I take it this was not in you scenario huh Ikari?" **

**          "No it wasn't professor. However, this small factor will not and cannot hinder my plan. We are too closed to it now."**

**          "Ah yes. You don't think this is Seele's doing is it?"**

**          "It is impossible. The old men do not have the audacity to do such a thing. Besides, doing so would mean signing their own death warrants." **

**          "Yes, those old geezers would have never done such an idiot thing. I take you have already sent your men to look for the boy?"**

**          "Actually no Fuyutsuki-sensei. I may not look for the boy at all. His mysterious disappearance may have benefits us instead."**

**          "Oh? How so?" The professor asked, curious to what his old pupil have to say.**

**          "If must know my friend, no 3rd child means no pilot, and no pilot means no Eva, and no Eva means Seele will not get what they want. And you and I both know that the boy is the only pilot to be able to pilot the Unit-01. " Gendo remarked, clearly with a wide smirk on his face. This incident had been very good news to the guy.**

**          "Yes my friend." The professor chuckled. "I must have known something like this would not have hindered your mood." **_Not like there are many moods that you have._** "You didn't by chance arrange this to happened did you?"**

**          "No Fuyutsuki, what do you take me for?" **

_More than you think my friend. More than you think_**. Kouzo thought as the man walked out of the office. **

_Tokyo-3, Japan_

_August 3rd, 2016_

_2000 hours_

_Misato Residence****_

****

**It has been 24 hours since the 3rd child was last seen. The boy just mysteriously disappeared. No traces were left at the scene of the crime. And now, let just say there some grievances left in the Misato residence.**

**          "Mein gott!! Where the hell is that dumb baka? Doesn't he know he is supposed to be home by now? If I find out he's running away again, then that idiot's gonna get what's coming to him!" Hollered the red headed Furer A.K.A. The DEVIL WOMAN as some calls her. Lets just say the one that call her that has a Stooge in their last names.**

**           "I don't know Asuka. I'm as much lost a you are." Reply the two children's guardian. If one have look more closely, they would see black and red lines surrounding the guardian's eyes. Clearly she has been crying since Shinji's disappearance.**

**          "Ugh!! That idiot better come back here! He's making Misato-san worry!!" Asuka remarked again, this time with more fury into here words. "He better come back for Misato!" **_And come back for me. I miss him already…_**She thought.**__

**Because Misato has been up since last night to find out the whereabouts of Shinji, the fuel in her system is rapidly running out. **_I need a beer_**. She thought. Slowly but surely, the guardian strode her way into the kitchen for a few drinks. About an hour later, the once clean kitchen is now filled with stacks of Yebisu beer cans.**

**          "Shinji-kun, please come back home." Remarked the utterly drunk major. Apparently her drunkenness has made the major oblivious to the fact that she' been repeating Shinji to come back over the last 30 minute she's been drinking. "I hope you come back (hic) Please come back Shinji (hic) Come back Shinji (hic) Please come back."**

**          "ALRIGHT MISATO!! I GET IT. YOU MISS THE IDIOT BAKA!!! PEN- PEN AND I GET IT ALREADY! SO SHUTUP ABOUT IT!!" Hollered the red goddess. "Hmpp! Now if you excuse me I'll be in my room."  Parading to her "forbidden" room, she then slammed the door shut. Evidently a sign that she does not want to be disturb at this time. As she lay steadily on her bed, there was only one thought that crossed the girl's mind. **_Shinji-baka, you better come back. _**With her last thought said, the girl tried to fall asleep. Tears and nightmare were evidently there that night.**

_Somewhere in the Pacific _

_August3rd, 2016_

_2000 hours (same time)_

_Exact locations unknown_

**"So I take it the subject has been found?" Asked the officer. Although from far away, he may not look intimidating. But at a closer look, his eyes and facial expression reveal a lot more coercion.**

**"Yes sir. At 1800 hours yesterday, we were able to receive the subject intact. We have put sleeping sedatives in him already, so we do not have to worry about him waking up at this moment." Replied the female doctor. She may not have a supermodel look, but she is clearly attractive. Her brunette hairs bring a sense of mystery aura around her, and her curvy body would have turned heads. And her IQ is not low either, so there's no worry about her being a dumb bimbo.**

**          "Good, very good. So I take augmentations have been added to his body?"**

**          "Yes sir. We have already added all the augmentations you have request. Speed enhancement, clearer visions, heightened ear senses, strength boosted, the works."**

**          "I understand. So when does the training for him to begin?"**

**          "Well it depends on the subject sir. If his body is able to survive all the augmentations we have added to him. Then training will begins in 3 days. First will be hand-to-hand combat training, and small arms will be next. And if he completes both training, next will comes rifle and sniping training. After all of these, surviving training will begin. We will force the subject to survive behind enemy lines for 2 months, as well make him infiltrate their base. Once through that, the REAL test for him will begin."**

**          "Excellent. Did anyone followed your men when they brought him here?"**

**          "No sir, we were all hidden. No one, and I mean no one could have found us sir."**

**          "What about the augmentations? Will outside people be able to detect it?"**

**          "No sir. The augmentations are made from the state-of-the-art technology. Once it has been inserted inside a body, it creates a hologram of itself to make it look and act like a real blood cell. So we do not have to worry about anything like being detected. Not even the "magnificent" magi computers can be able to find it."**

**          "Good. Then I believe everything is going according to plan doctor?"**

**          "Yes sir, Operation Silent Assassins is going according to plan. If all goes well, it will be done in a year. Quite fast for an operations this large in magnitude."**

**          "What about the subject? There must be an identity given to him. We cannot call him "subject" all the time can we?"**

**          "Well you should be glad sir, we have in fact thought up a identity for him. Subject #6065947, or Mr. 47 for short sir."**

**          "47 eh? Hmm-catchy name. I like it. It is agreed doctor; from now on the subject will be referred to as 47. Is there anything else on the agenda that you will to tell me?"**

**          "Well sir, it seems the Nerv has not sent men to find it's missing pilot, the 3rd child Shinji Ikari. Kind of weird isn't it, that they wouldn't even bother find the whereabouts of their prestigious subjects. Especially since that the subject pilot a 90-ton robot. There must be something more on than the surface shows."**

**          "Really? That is very interesting doctor. It is really weird, you probably on to something here. But do not worry, I will try and find out that mystery. You are dismissed doctor."**

**          "Yes sir." The doctor replied as she began to walk out of the officer's view. "I will update you on 47's condition tomorrow. Goodbye sir." Her last words spoken, the doctor left the officer alone.**

**          After the doctor had left, the officer went back into his office to make a phone call. With the number already dialed, he waited for the receiver to pick up the phone.**

**          "Hello? Who is this calling?" Asked a man on the other end of the line.**

**          "John? It's me. I have a job for you to do. It is of utmost importance."**

**          "A job sir? May I ask what it is?"**

**          "No can do John, not on the phone. This line is not secure enough. Catch a plane at 0300 hours; your tickets are already there for you. So do not worry. Contact me when you arrived."**

**          "Yes sir. I'll be on my way. Goodbye sir…"**

**          "As to you. Goodbye John." _Click. _The conversation done, the officer went back to whatever what he was doing before the meeting with the doctor.  "Ah, this is bliss." The officer remarked, his eyes already lock on the television screen. Nothing, and he mean nothing can get in his way of his favorite television shows. Teletubbies was on. **

**^_^'**

**Yay! I finished my first chapter, stay soon for 2nd chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. _Daelus__**


	2. Chapter 2: Skeptical Delusion

Silent Assassins 

**By Daelus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or the Hitman series. So don't sue, you won't get anything out of it anyway.**

Note: I'm not very good at conversation b/w Seele members, so bear with me on that. Sorry for OCC. Also-D14852001|¬¬', I am an English speaker, thanks for fixing my mistake. But you are right bout my English skills, I'm not very good at grammar. It seems sleeping during English class is affecting me now.

**Chapter 2: Skeptical Delusion**

Unknown 

_August 6th, 2016_

_1000 hours_

_Unknown_

**          "So it seems the 3rd child is missing." The huge monolith 01 commented. "If the pilot cannot be recovered, then all the things we have worked so hard for will fail."**

**          "I know Keel. As we all know, the 3rd child plays a very important factor in the Human Instrumentally Project." Commented 05. "Do you think this is Ikari's doing Keel?"**

**          "It is possible. What do you think 03?" **

**          "It is an unfeasible idea. Why would Gendo betray us? He as well as the committee here both wants to achieve the same thing do we not?" 03 commented to the rest of the group.**

**          "That is a question we do know not know 03. For only Gendo himself knows the answer to that question." Keel said. "But it is possible this is Gendo's doing. By eliminating the 3rd child, he therefore prevents us from achieving our goal. He has tried it before has he not? He did lose the Lance of Longitus on purpose: plus you got to remember 03, Gendo both have Adam and Lilith in his hands now. He alone holds all the cards now. So a simple thing as betraying us may be one of his agenda."**

**          "You are right." 03 said. "Our lease on him is loosening. It is time we show the dog who is the boss."**

**          "And if the lease is frayed?" Monolith 02 asked. **

**          "The same people do to dogs when they are no longer useful." 03 commented. "They are eliminated."**

**          Once again, Keel speaks to his subjects. "I take it all of us agrees on this?"**

**          "Yes." Replied all 11 monoliths.**

**          "Then 03, it is your decisions to decide what must be done on Ikari." With that, all 12 monoliths disappeared into the void they came from.**

_Tokyo-3, Japan_

_August 6th, 2016_

_0820 hours_

_T-3 High School_

**"Come on Devil Woman! Tell us where Shinji is!" Yelled boy stooge number 1. "I bet you kill him or something right? You probably dumped his body somewhere else too!"**

**          "Yeah!" Commented boy stooge number 2 with glasses. "Tell us where he is! Don't make us ask again!"**

**          "SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!! FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NO KNOW WHERE THAT IDIOT BAKA IS YOU DUMB STOOGE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT OR DO I NEED TO DRILL THE INFORMATION INTO YOUR TINY HEAD!"    The enraged redhead yelled. **

**          "SHUT UP BITCH! I DON'T HAVE A TINY HEAD!" Stooge number 1 remarked. His brain must have been switch off has he said the "forbidden" word (according to Hikari anyway).**

**          At this point, the pilot of EVA-02 was furious. No one, and she means no one had ever even dared to call her a bitch. And here she is, facing the dumb, perverted boy that had the audacity to call her that. The boy was going to die.**

**          "CALL ME A BITCH WILL YOU!!" yelled Asuka as she launches herself at the unsuspecting boy. With the element of surprise, the redheaded furer was able grab the stooge by his shirt collar, and slam the idiot to a nearby wall. Readying herself for a full-swing attack, she smirked. "Prepare to die idiot!" The redhead was about to swing at the dumb jock, only to be interrupted by her best friend at the last moment.**

**          "ASUKA! YOU PUT TOUJI DOWN!!!"  Screamed the class representative. Apparently Hikari's remark work, as Asuka slowly loosened the grip on the stooge's shirt and him go. **

**          "Thanks class-representative." Touji said to the brown hair girl. "If it wasn't for you, I would have been toast. Thanks!"**

**          "Don't thank me you idiot!" The class rep yelled into Touji's ear: yanking them in the process. "What did I tell you about the use of profanity language in the classroom, hmm?"**

**          "I'm sorry class-rep, but it's the devil woman's fault. She wouldn't tell us where Shinji is. The guy has been missing for 3 days now."**

**          "Shinji has been missing?" the Class Rep asked. "I thought Shinji was just sick or something. Do you know where he is Asuka?"**

**          "For the last time, NO!" yelled Asuka. "I don't know where he is at all. You can try asking Misato too, we both don't know where the hell he is! I don't even know even the baka is alive. (Sniff!) That idiot…probably being torture right now (Sniff), what worse is that stupid father of his won't let us go search for him (sniff)…At this time, the once proud Asuka Langley could not longer hold her composer: thus she broke down in front of her classmates.**

**          Hikari, unable to see her best friend in any more turmoil, did the only one thing she could. The class rep walked closer to her friend and put her in an embrace hug. "There, there Asuka, everything will alright. Don't worry about Shinji ok? He'll be ok. Weren't you always the one commenting on Shinji's invincibility? So don't worry about it ok?"**

**          "Ok…" Asuka replied weakly.**

**          "Good. Now come on I'll take you home." Hikari said. Using all her mustered strength, the class rep was able to drag her best friend out of the class. Walking closer to the door, the she turn around at the last minute, and face her attention on the two stooges. "I take it you two stooge will forget this ever happened? Or do I have to make you forget?" The class rep asked, or rather demanded from the two.**

**          "Y-yes class rep. We won't tell a soul. Honest." The four-eyes stooge weakly replied. He was definitely scared of Hikari tone. **

**          "Good." She said, before leaving the two stooges to their own whim. Although her duties demanded her to be in class at all time, she has to make an exception this time. Friends come before school you know.**

South America 

_August 6th, 2016_

_0820 hours (same time)_

_Exact locations unknown_

**"Doctor. Is the training for subject 47 about to commence?" The commanding officer asked.**

**          "It will start in a few minute sir. If you look in the data report, subject 47 has already finished the close-combat training."**

**          "Oh? How did he do?" the guy asked; curious to what his new profound guinea pig on the test.**

**          "Apparently he passed with flying colors. 30 out 40 of the victims had a combat knife sticking out of their back skull."**

**          "Very good. What about the other 10?"**

**          "Sliced throat sir."**

**          "That is very good news doctor. Let's hope the result will be the same for the next test. By the way, were victims real people?"**

**          "Negative sir, they were a simulation."**

**          "A simulations? Then 47 did not actually kill them did they?" The officer inquired with a hint of irritation.**

**          "Well no…but sir, you must know this is fully 3d simulation. Everything from the weather to the landscape is interactive. Subject 47 can feel, hear, see, and touch everything in the simulation. So the results we receive from the training can be fully implemented in the real world."**

**          "Very well doctor. I understand. Are you about to begin 47's other test?"**

**          "Affirmative." The doctor replied. "47, are you ready for your next test?"**

**          "Hai" was the only sound that came out of him. **

**          With a few clicking on the keyboard pad; the room's light suddenly went out. A few seconds later, there was a slight hum in the room.  "Alright 47, the training will begin now. Just wait for the supercomputer to finish uploading the program." Her last word spoken, the simulation has begun.**

**          "Good lucky 47." The doctor commented.**

_Unknown_

_August 6th, 2016_

_0820 hours_

_Simulation Program_

          _Where the hell am I?_ The young apprentice asked himself. There was no hint of people surrounding the area. All old and decaying building seems to be vacant, the only exceptions was the huge structure in front of him. The hot weather here was not pleasant either. The dusty wind did not help alleviate the situation either. _Geez what a wasteland. _He thought to himself. So lost into his observations that he failed to hear the doctor's incoming calls.

          "47, can you hear me? 47? Are you listening to me 47? FORTY SEVEN LISTEN UP!!!!" 

          Broken out of the trance by the yelling, the figure replied. "Yes doctor, I can hear you quite clearly."

          "Good, now if you look to your right, there is a table over there. On it, are arrangements of pistols that you can use for this mission. Your job is to infiltrate the building in front of you and eliminate everyone in there. Got it?"

          "Yes doctor."

          "Good. We will be on radio silence from now on. Only once you pass or failed the training will you be able to leave. Goodbye 47." The last word spoken, there was a click on the intercom. Signaling that the mission had truly begun.

          _Alright 47, let's do this._

Tokyo-3, Japan 

_August 6th, 2016_

_0900 hours_

_Nerv HQ_

**          "Gendo? It seems the major has asked another permission to be able to look for the 3rd child." The professor said to his old pupil.**

**          "It does not matter Fuyutsuki-sensei, the answer will always be the same. I will not give her permission to look for the child." **

**          "But why do you keep denying her request Gendo?"**

**          "It is surely simple. Giving her permission would means having a greater chance of finding the boy. And as I have told you before, I do not want the boy to be found."**

**          "I know that, but doing what you are doing might greatly lower the moral. Our employees' moral is low as it is already. We cannot afford to have any lower morals."**

**          Gendo smirked at the professor ill attempt to persuade him. "If they have any problem with my decision, professor, they could tell it to me face to face. Then I will deal with the problem…permanently."**

**          In defeat of his weakly attempt at convincing the man, the old man gave in. "Sigh…very well Gendo, I will not try to persuade you anymore."**

**          "Very good professor. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave. There's some planning for something important for tomorrow." Gendo said as he walked out of his office.**

**          "What are you doing tomorrow Gendo?" Kouzo asked, curious to what his pupil is doing.**

**          "Same thing we always do professor…TRY TO GET BACK YUI!!"**

**^_^'**

**Lol I just had to add that last part in there. If you must know, it's from the Pinky and the Brain thingy. It just too irresistible. Finally I'm done with 2nd chapter, stay toon for the 3rd chapter: with more detail's on 47 training…once again Reviews would be nice_Daelus.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reminiscence

Silent Assassins By Daelus 

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Evangelion or Hitman. I wish I do, but since it's a cruel and crappy world, I don't.

**Note: Part of this chapter credits belong to ****-D14852001|¬¬, since this chapter incorporates some of his idea. Note, there will be many more OCC in the future, so don't complain. If you're going to whine, tell it to somebody that cares. ^_^' Now on to the story. Also this chapter will focus on the event inside the simulation. So don't expect anything else.**

**Chapter 3: Reminiscence**

Unknown 

_August 6th, 2016_

_0920 hours_

_Simulation Program_

**          "Damn! Damn! Damn!" 47 cursed. Everything was going smoothly at first, but because of a dumb rookie mistake; everything has been hell ever since. It was suppose to be a simple routine: slip unnoticed to the side of the building, take out the lone guard, and move inside, and kill everyone in sight. Easy right? Well it was supposed to be easy, but too bad it didn't turn out that way. "Stupid gun! Why do you have to be so loud huh? It attracts unwanted attention you know?" 47 commented at the gun.**

**          The desert eagle .50, a bulky, yet a very fast and accurate weapon.  It's a favorite among many professional killers in the world. Used in the right hand, it can wipe out any opposing foes and more some. The desert eagle truly does live up to its name as a formidable, powerful, and very lethal handgun. The repercussion of this gun was, that it does not live up to its name to be a silent gun. Unfortunately for our friend Mr. 47, he learned it the hard way.**

_I hate handguns training_**! 47 thought. To him, close combat training was far better. For one thing, one does not have to worry about one's weapon making noise. He can just slip up a guard, and end the guy's misery right then and there. And no one would be the wiser. Unfortunately, this was not the case. Killing the lone guard with a desert eagle was mistake, a HUGE mistake. Unlike other handguns, the eagle tends to make noise, a LOTTA noise. The instant the shot was fire, more than 7 guards armed to the teeth came to the scene. Thanks to the augmentations 47's body had receive; he was able to hear the footsteps of incoming guards and run away like hell.**

**          And now, the prestigious assassin known as Mr. 47 is hiding in a dark corner of a building: hoping to hide until the tension has died down. Now, it's time to formulate a plan how fix this situation.**

_Ok, now I know that this place is in a remote area, so no one can get out of here without air support. _**Mr. 47 thought. **_That means I can still eliminate my entire intended targets. Now the only thing I can do right now is wait this situation out. _**Finishing the evaluation, 47 then slip further into the shadow; waiting till an opportunity present itself for him to grasp upon.**

Unknown August 6th, 2016 0940 hours Exact location unknown           **"So doctor, what are the chances that 47 will pass this test?" the man inquired the doctor.** **          "Well according to this, his chance of success is 50%." The doc replied.** **          "50%? Why is the figure so low? I thought it would be around 80%."**

            **"Well sir, you have to know we have sent 47 in armed with only pistols, while the enemy are fully armed with automatic ak-47.  That is why the chance of success is so low sir. 47 will need all the luck he can get to pass this one."**

**          "I understand doctor." The man replied. "By the way, if 47 does pass this test, sent him to my office immediately. I would like to sent him on his 1st real mission. There is an impending matter that needs to be dealt with."**

**          "But sir, sending 47 out into the field this early could have many disaster. For one thing, he hasn't fully finished all his training yet. And there might be a slight chance that interactions with the outside world could trigger his memories; especially if he accidentally meet someone he had known before."**

**          "I'll take that warning in consideration doctor, but my decision still stands. Beside, what are the chances the guy will regain his memories doctor?" the officer inquired.**

**          "It's 9% sir, but still that doesn't mean-"**

**          "Enough doctor. My decision stands." The man interrupted. **

**          "But sir, it could be dang-"**

**          "ENOUGH! I am aware of the dangers of this doctor. But I will continue with this. It is not like I did not think this through doctor."**

_Apparently you didn't think it through enough. _**The doctor thought, only choosing to say something else instead. "Yes doctor, I understand. So what will you require 47 to do sir?"**

**          "That is something I cannot tell you, at least not until 47 have come out of the simulation. You just have to wait, doctor." With that, the man left the brown hairy beauty alone. Whatever request he must ask from 47 will have to wait till later on.**

Unknown 

_August 6th, 2016_

_1020 hours_

_Simulation Program_

_          Ok, everything seems to have settled down now. I can probably continue with the rest of the mission. _**47 thought. He has been hiding in the corner for the past hour or so, hoping that the tension has been alleviated. Fortunately it has, and now onto to the next object: kill everyone insight.**

**          The hidden figure slowly step out of the darkness and proceed closer to the building ahead of him. **_Ok coast is clear. _**He thought. He was about to walk closer to the building when he heard footstep approaching the area. With his a break fast speed, 47 ran back to the hidden corner where he came from. **

_Thump…thump…thump…_** the sound of the impeding footsteps coming closer.          **_Thump. Thump. Thump!_** Whoever the guy is, he is definitely coming closer. **_Thump! Thump!! Thump!!! THUMP! THUMP!!…._** It stops. The footsteps have ceased to continue. The guard was now approximately 5 meters away from Mr.47. If the man somehow turns around, then he would definitely see the poorly hidden figure of 47. At this point, only one thing enters the mind of the frightened assassin. **_Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Oh good God don't see me!_

          **As if the goddess of luck shined upon 47 here, the guard didn't turn around. **_"Commander, I have check all around this area. The intruder is not here." _**47 heard the guard in front of him say over the radio. **_"Yes… Yes. I understand commander. I will come back there right away. But my arrival there will be kind of late sir, I need to go to a bathroom break sir… Thank you sir, I will hurry up and be on my way."_ **The last word spoken, the guard proceed to his next destination, the restroom.**

**          Taking this an unprecedented opportunity, 47 follow closely to the unsuspecting guard. "Finally I'm able to take a break." The guard commented. "I just couldn't have hold it in anymore. Lousy, stupid intruder, if it weren't for you I would have been on break already. Why if you were here I'll-" ***_click* _**the sound of a weapon being loaded prevented the man from saying anything else.**

**          "You'll do what sir." The sentry heard the man behind say. "I'm standing beside you right now, are you going to do what you said you were going to do?"**

**          "N-n-noooooo…" the frightened man replied. "I was just kidding around man. I didn't mean anything by that, honest! You're not going to kill me are you?" he asked.**

**          "Maybe not… If you tell me what I'm looking for." 47 remarked. **

**          "O-ok. Anything you want to know, I'll tell you to the best of my knowledge!"**

**          "Good. Now how many men are in that building over there?"**

**          "Um, I think about…"**

**          "HOW MANY!!!" the inquirer yelled.**

**          "10! THERE'S A TOTAL OF 10 MEN HERE!"**

**          "How come it takes you so long to answer me?" 47 asked the guard again, with a hint of annoyance in his tone.**

**          "I'm sorry man. I was just counting you know. That's all. Honest!"**

**          "Fine, I believe you."**

**          "So now you're going to let me go? I did answer what you asked for." The sentry said. **

**          "Well, I'm sorry buddy. But my answer to that would have to be a no." 47 replied to the man.**

**          "But, but, you said you're gonna let me go if I answer your question!"**

**          "That's where you're wrong buddy. I said "maybe" let you live. That is not a definite yes is it? It just mean I haven't decided on the decision yet. Have fun in your next life my friend."**

**          "Please no! Don't kill me please!" the guard cried. But all his pleads was ignored as 47 pulled the trigger. **_Zzzmppttt!!_** The sound of the Italian 9mm SD going off echoed throughout the area. Luckily, since this is a silence pistol, it cannot be heard unless one was within 2 meters from the gun. 47 had indeed learned his lesson from the last time, no more bulky and loud guns. Silence is better than sheer power.**

**          Looking at the dead guy, 47 kinda felt sorry for him. But as fast as that thought came it disappeared with same speed. It was not the assassin's fault for the guy's death. The guard just had to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Besides this was a simulation, so everything here is not real. So the 9mm bullet lodge into the back of the guy's skull is not real either. His last thought confirms: 47 ensue to his objective. But as he passes the dead corpse, something caught his eye. Standing in front of him, was a young girl, around the age of 15 or so.  She had a slim yet curvy figure, adorned with paled skin, red eyes, and the weirdest blue colored hair.**

_Red eyes? Blue hair? I'm not seeing things am I? _**47 thought. But just to be sure, he rubs his eyes to see whether the girl was true or not. True enough, when he opens his eyes again, the girl was gone. "Huh, it's probably just my eyes fooling me. It's only a hallucination." He said. With that, 47 continued on to the objective.**

**Well that's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the Chapter 4: once again reviews will be greatly appreciated. _Daelus**


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing Things

Silent Assassins

By Daelus

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Evangelion or Hitman series. They belong to out good friends Gainax and EA.

Note: I hope someone would volunteer to be my proofreader for this fan fiction. If you do, email me or post it on the review page. ^_^'

Chapter 4: Seeing Things

_Tokyo-3, Japan_

_August 6th, 2016_

_1240 hours_

_Katsuragi Apartment_

"Get your ass out here Asuka!" The enrage guardian of the 2nd child screamed. "Asuka…" the major muttered with an icy tone that would have sent shivers down Gendo's spine. "If you do not come out that door within the next 2 minutes; I'll come inside and drag you out here if I have to. Not only that, I will suspend your ability to pilot you Eva-02… Now, do not make me repeat myself again. Get you ass out here NOW!!!"

          Fearful of Misato's wrath, the redheaded furer ran out of her room. "Good." The major said. "Now that you have finally decided to come out. I have a surprise for you, Asuka."

          The talk of "surprises" seems to catch the girl's attention. "What kind of surprises, Misato-san?" The 15-year-old girl inquired.

          "Well, since the disappearance of Shinji, you have become a lot moodier than normal." The Major said.

          "I'm not moody!" the 2nd child screamed.

          "Wait! Let me finished first. So, to alleviated some of the tension inside this house. I have decided to take us, meaning you and me, to an all expense paid shopping spree!" the older of the two said.

          At this precise moment in time, the once frustrated 15-year-old girl was beaming with joy. Shopping to Asuka (and millions of other teenage girls in the world) seemed to be the antidote for all the woes and hardship they faced. No matter what happened, whether it be that your dog died or bad grades, shopping will always brighten the mood of these utterly depressed teenage girls. 

          "Shopping!!!" the girl beamed. "OMG, an all expense paid shopping spree! Just wait right here Misato, I got to go change." That said, the girl rushed back into her room: preparing herself for something that women love and men hate…shopping.

_Unknown_

_August 6th, 2016_

_1300 hours_

_Unknown_

          "So…I take it you have sent 47 on his first mission?" the man asked. "Don't you think it's a bit risky? Considering the situations right now. You do know he hasn't finished his training right? The chance of him completing this mission will be very slim."

          "I am aware of that. But no matter, I believe nothing will go wrong with mission, it will be a quick and easy one." The officer replied. 

          _That's what Hitler said about Russia. It wasn't easy in the end did it? You should take heed on the mistakes of the past, commander. _The man silently thought. "So, who is the young protégée eliminating?"

          As to answer the man's question, the officer places in the man's hand the transcripts of 47's mission. "I believe you should take a look for yourself my friend."

          Flipping through the transcripts, the man's eyes suddenly widened. "You are serious with this, my friend?" He asked, frightened at what he just saw. If what in the document was true, failure was not an option. Failure would have meant the deaths of them all.

          "Indeed I am. But I did not call you here to talk about 47's mission my friend. I have something important for you to do."

          "Ah, so the truth finally comes out eh? So… What do you want me to do?" The man questioned.

          "At 0500 hours tomorrow morning, there will be a transport heading toward a military installation near Kyoto. Your job is to make sure that the cargo inside never reaches its destination. Make sure no leave the place alive John. Am I clear on that?"

          "Crystal clear sir… I'll contact you when the mission is accomplished." The man said. As he headed out of the door, he saluted the commander goodbye. "Goodbye sir." He said.

          "You too, John." The officer replied. Once the major was out of his view, the man's rigid face expression is replaced with a wide grin on his face. "All the pieces are falling into place now…Operation Silent Assassin is now in effect."

 _Tokyo-2, Japan_

_August 6th, 2016_

_1630 hours_

_Mall District_

"Come on Misato!" the German girl hollered at her guardian. "We still haven't finished visiting all the stores yet. You and I both know we still have enough money to buy some more!"

          "I know that Asuka, but in case you've notice: you and I alone cannot carry anymore extra bags. We've only been shopping for 3 hours now, and we've already bought more than half of the mall district here." The Director of Operations replied. "Besides…I'm getting hungry." 

          At the mentioning of food, the young girl finally understood what the major said. She too, was famished. Going shopping for over 3 hours can make a person very hungry you know. "Alright, we'll go get something to eat. Do you have a place in mind Misato-san?" the girl asked.

          "As a matter of fact, there is a very lovely restaurant near the Yakuzo Hotel Plaza. I heard they make the best western dishes there!" the major replied. "Now come on lets go. I want to eat right now."  Taking Asuka's hand in tow, the major drag the girl to their destination.

_Tokyo-2, Japan_

_August 6th, 2016_

_1640 hours_

_Antonio's Deli_

"Here are your orders sir, a lasagna and a coke." The waiter replied. "I hope you enjoy the meal sir."

          "Thank you very much." The man replied. Once the waiter had left, the figure began to ravish on the delicious dish. _I've arrived earlier than targeted time, so might as well get something to eat_. The man thought. _Besides, my targeted person hasn't even arrived yet. So I don't have to worry. _

          Only minutes after the pistol training, the commanding officer had debriefed him on his 1st real mission. His job was to eliminate a Russian "businessman" named Nicolai Romanov. The intelligence he had received from the agency had stated that the man was visiting the nation of Japan. What is even better news is that the intended target is stationed in the building in front of Antonio's Deli. So all 47 had to do was slip in unnoticed, bypassed the security guards, and kill the man. _This will be an easy mission. _He thought. 

          As he looked across the street again, his target has indeed arrived. All around Romanov are fully armed security guards. Looking up to the roof of the hotel, there are two snipers surveying the area. The man clearly was insecure. After finishing his meal and paying the bills, 47 gracefully exited out of the restaurant. His eyes were so fixed on the target that he failed to notice a pair of blue eyes staring at him from the other side of the street.

_Tokyo-2, Japan_

_August 6th, 2016_

_1643 hours_

_Antonio's Deli_

After about a 10-minute walk from the shopping, the two have finally arrived at their destinations. But only after they arrived. The German girl had seen something that took the breath out of her. She had seen a brown hair, and slightly built young boy exited out of the restaurant. The boy's blue eyes had reminded her of something. After looking more closely, Asuka had decided that the boy looked very familiar. Only after a few seconds of her brain-working overload, the girl had finally figured out who that boy was.

          Unfortunately, when she decided to tell her guardian that she did indeed see the boy. The older lady had just assumed she was just seeing things. Commenting how the stresses from the past few days have finally caught on with her, and she was just hallucinating. For the last 3 minutes since the girl saw the boy, the two have been arguing on Asuka's "hallucination".

          "I'm telling you Misato, I did indeed see him!" the young girl yelled; anger was evidently in her remarks. "I saw him walked out of that restaurant Misato! Why don't you just believe me?"

          "Asuka, I know you say you saw him. But that chances of Shinji walking around Japan without alerting Section-2 agents are very slim." The major replied. "I want to believe you Asuka, I really do. It's just that I'm not sure of the validity of your statement. Somehow I just think that you're just seeing things. I miss him too you know, but I think you're taking this too far."

          "I'M TELLING THE TRUTH MISATO! I did indeed saw Shinji walk out of that restaurant.!" Asuka yelled again. "I'm not crazy you'll know. Why don't you just believe me?" The young girl was now throwing a tantrum; yelling and cursing in every language the girl knows.

          In order to stop the girl from making a scene, the major cave in to the girl's logic. "Alright, you're probably right Asuka. It was just I couldn't believe something like that could happen. Tell you what; after we eat I'll take you to Nerv to ask Dr. Akagi to help us locate Shinji." The major said.  _More like asking Akagi for a good therapist_, was what she actually meant from the statement.

          "Hmmp! I knew sooner or later you would know that I was right." The proud Asuka Langley Souhru stated. "Now come one, let's eat first then we'll look into the Shinji situations." Although on the outside, the girl may not seem enthusiastic about finding Shinji. Inside she was beaming with joy.

Sorry about for the delay. But schoolwork and chores are getting the best of me. Sorry for the shakiness in this chapter too, it's just I was really tired when I wrote this chapter. Stay tuned for the Next Chapter R+R would be nice. _Daelus


	5. Chapter 5: Impenetrable Shields

Silent Assassins

**By Daelus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Hitman.  **

**Note: Trying to updating this fic on a daily basis is taken a toll on me. Especially during exams, so please be patient with me. If you're wondering why Gendo or Rei haven't appeared much in this fic, the reason is I totally forgot about them. But do not worry about it, I will fix the situations in the near future. **

**Chapter 5: Impenetrable Shield **

Tokyo-2, Japan 

_August 6th, 2016_

_1700 hours_

_Yakuzo Hotel_

**"Hello sir, welcome to the Yakuzo Hotel. The best 5 stars hotels in the whole nation of Japan!" the receptionist hollered. "Is there anything I can help you sir?"**

**          "Why yes." 47 answered. "I had reserve a room here, and I was wondering if it is available right now."**

**          "Ok sir, let me check on the computer." The man said. With a few clicks on the computer keyboard, the screen showed up the guest reservations identifications. "Ah yes, Mr. Yamamoto, you had reserve a presidential suite. It is quite nice sir, I'll believe you will enjoy the stay there." He said again as he handed 47 his key card. "There you go sir, room number 213."**

**          Not even with a thank you, the assassin took the key and was about to proceeds to his room but couldn't.  The problem was, the receptionist had stopped him before he could.**

**          "I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but I forgot to give you this." The man handed to 47 a basket full of complimentary foods. There wasn't anything really special in the basket: a few fruits, cookies, candies, and flowers. However, there was a bottle of **_Monte Cristo_** lying on the end of the basket. This was the only good thing that came from the package. "It is a part of traditions that we do… all guest that booked a presidential suite shall receive a complimentary fruit basket. You're the only one of the two that receives one today!" the man exclaimed.**

**          "Oh really?" 47 queried, appearing to be ignorant of the information that was just told to him.**

**          "That's right, this other guy, Romanov was his name I think. He's the other guy that also booked a presidential suite." The receptionist answered. "What a coincidence is that you just booked a room that was next to his! How funny is that! The chances of that is 1 in a million. Well, I won't delay you any longer Mr. Yamamoto have a good stay at Yakuzo Hotel!"**

**          Without replying to the man, 47 headed to his hotel room. The information he had received was indeed useful. The fact that the target's room is right next to his make the job a whole lot easier.**

Tokyo-3, Japan 

_August 6th, 2016_

_1710 hours_

_Nerv Hospital Ward _

**"Alright Asuka, we're been through this for the last past hour. I think it is time for you to stop playing around with me." The doctor commented. You see, when Asuka told her guardian she had saw Shinji in the restaurant, her guardian immediately contacted Dr. Akagi about the incident. And what did the doctor say? Well send the girl to a psychiatrist of course! Now, our good doctor is going through living hell of trying to make Asuka telling the truth.**

**          "I'm telling you! I did indeed saw Shinji. I have been telling the truth the whole time now." The girl replied. "I'm not crazy you know."**

**          "I'm not saying you are crazy, you just assumed that I thought you were." The man commented. "Now Asuka… let's forget about Shinji right now. How about we change the subject? How about we talk about your parents?"**

**          "What about them?" she asked.**

**          "Well, I would like to know to know you feel about your parents, that's all." The good doctor replied.**

**          "Well they were just someone that I lived with that's all." The girl said with evidence of irritation on her face.**

**          The doctor (lets call him Dr. Seuss) noticing the change of expression of her face scribbled something down on his notepad. With that done, he kept pressing onto the matter. "Come on Asuka, you have to tell me more than that. Because if you don't, I'll put you down as mentally unstable patient; and you definitely know what that means." **

**          Yes, she did definitely know what that means. In Nerv, it is required that all employees, including pilots, have a mentally sable mind. And if they don't, let's just saying they will be seeking another job soon. In this case with Asuka, she will be suspended as the pilot of Unit-02. Knowing she was defeated, the redheaded girl gave in. "Fine…" **

**          "Good." Seuss replied. He now has a wide grin on his face. "Now that you'll talk more, we'll continue with this session. So Asuka…what do you think of your parents?"**

Tokyo-2, Japan 

_August 6th, 2016_

_1711 hours_

_Yakuzo Hotel_

**As 47 strolled slowly into his room, he surveyed the surrounding area to make notes on the number of guards and escape routes. **_So, 2 guards in front of the door. And it seems there also another 2 inside. There are 3 guards at the end of the hallway, and 1 at the elevator._ **47 thought. This mission wasn't going to be easy like he thought it would be. **_So, with this many guards around, running straight into the room is out of the question…there must be an easier way in._

          As if Heaven above has answer his wish, the doorbell rang at that moment in time. "Room service." He heard the man behind the door said. _Perfect. _He thought. After opening the door, the room service guy came in with a tray of food. "Ok, there's a lobster meal, a strawberry cheese cake, and a bottle of wine her for you. I hope you enjoy your food Mr. 47." The man said. Finishing delivering the food to the guest, he proceeds out of the room. Only to felt something clamped around his nose and mouth. Slowly his eyes closed shut, and his body slipped into a state of unconsciousness. 

            **After closing the anesthetic bottle, the assassin drag the unconscious body into his restroom. A few minutes later, out come 47 in the hotel's service uniform. The next part of the mission was to get the food for his "client".**

**          Arriving at the kitchen, he picked up the cart that was supposed to be delivered to room 212. Making sure no one was around, 47 dump a portion of poison into the man's food. The next step would be a cinch.**

Somewhere near Kyoto, Japan 

_August 6th, 2016_

_1712 hours_

_Exact locations unknown_

**Looking through his binoculars, the hired man surveys the number of men on the ship. "Ok, 2 guards on the deck, 3 on the bridge, and 1 outside the ridge. Should be simple enough." The man said to himself. Looking at his watch, the figure calculated it would be 1 more minute before ship will enter the loading dock.**

**          The one-minute had passed, and the huge cargo shipped had finally stopped at its destinations. Figuring now would be a good time, the figure slowly advance onto the dock. Walking closer and closer, the man was about to sprint to the side of the dock when he heard a *click* behind him.**

**          "Freeze fucker." He heard the guard said. "Now put your hands in the air and turn around." The guard ordered.**

**          Not wanting to die this instant. The figure a.k.a. John followed the man's order. Turning around to face the guard, he can see that the sentry was no older than 27. It is a shame that he will not live to be 28.**

**          "Good, now what are you doing here?" the sentinel asked. **

**          John didn't reply. Instead his face expression switches into a huge grin. The man in front of him wouldn't even know what'd hit him.**

**          "What you smiling at!?" the guard yelled. Again, John didn't replied. Instead, his smile got wider. The guard, seeing this, raised the butt of his gun; intent on hitting the man in front of him. Taking advantage of the man's actions; John whipped out his titanium blade and jab it into the man's throat. Twisting the knife, the sharp end of the knife slices off the man's esophagus. For a few short seconds, the guard gasps for air. Only it was too late, and his body slumped into the hard concrete. Knowing the guard was as good as dead; John resumes his way to the dock ahead of him.**

**          Slipping on his wet suit and air mask, he then dived into the water. Gliding slowly under the water, he was silent as a fish. The ship getting closer and closer, he readied himself for the onslaught ahead of him.**

Tokyo-2, Japan 

_August 6th, 2016_

_1720 hours_

_Yakuzo Hotel_

**Hearing the screams from the guards next door to him, 47 assumed the target had indeed been eliminated. Seeing the mission has been accomplished, 47 picked up his bag and began to travel to the elevator. Leaving the room, he had made sure that every pieces of evidence had been wiped clean. No one would have notice that he was even there.**

**Arriving at the main hall, he casually walks down the stairs as if he was just a regular guest leaving the hotel. With his sensitive ears, 47 can hear the sirens of the cops closing by. Knowing not to worry, he resumes his slow pace of walking out of the hotel.**

**          Everything in room 212 was wiped clean. All traces of food, cloths, and equipments have been destroyed. And there was no need to worry about the victim, the poison he had receive will completely dissolved from his system in a few short minutes. 47 had done his job as wiping the evidence clean.**

**          But there is one problem. A big one in fact, something that he should have done but didn't. Something he had left at the scene of the crime that would surely traced the murder to him. He had left something very important…**

**          His fingerprints…**

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Sorry for the delay, it's just I had to many papers and projects to do this week. So I didn't had the time like I usually have to write the next chapter. Read and Review! _Daelus.**


	6. Chapter 6: Collaborations

  
Silent Assassins

**By: Daelus**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Evangelion or Hitman. **

**Note: thanks Dragon Fly for noticing my mistake in the last chapter. I will try to fix that problem in this chapter. Also, sorry for the delay, it's just I have been busy with school, (along with laziness) to update this fics in time.**

**Chapter 6: Collaboration**

Somewhere near Kyoto, Japan 

_August 6th, 2016_

_1825 hours_

_Exact destinations unknown_

**"I repeat again…where is the cargo?" the inquirer asked as he jammed the front barrel of the gun to the man's head. "Don't make asked again." He said again, this time his patience wearing thin.**

**          "I swear to God! I don't know what you are talking about!" the frightened man replied. "This is only a civilian merchant ship, there's no cargo that you're looking for here!"**

**          "Don't fucking lie to me you piece of shit!" John yelled as he cocked the weapon. "I know for sure the cargo was shipped on this ship. Box number AM-01. Ring any bell?"**

**          The interrogated man's brain suddenly went into working mode. "Y-yes, I remember that name." The man shakily replied.**

**          "Good. I'm glad that you remember…now I asked again, where is the cargo."**

**          "Ok! Ok! I'll tell you!" the man replied. "I-if you go down the staircase on to your right, travel down 2 floors, turn left, then you will get to the cargo."**

**          "Why thank you. Now that wasn't so hard was it?" the man asked.**

**          "No-no… so since I told you what you needed. You're going to let me go right?"**

**          "That's right." John replied as he released the grip on the man's head. "You did tell you what I needed. Now get out of here…but I do trust you not to tell anyone about this?"**

**          "N-no…" the man shakily replied. "I won't tell anyone."**

**          "Excellent. Now, get out of here before I change my mind." John ordered the frightened man. With nothing said, the man hastily ran off. As he traveled 10 meters away from the captor, John raised his gun and aim it at the fleeing man. "Now, I said I let him go, but I never said for how long." He said and then pulled the trigger.**

Somewhere in the Pacific 

_August 6th, 2016_

_1825 hours_

_Exact location unknown._

**Walking slowly to his office, the man's mere prescience bring an aura to the people around him. Arriving at the office, he was greeted by the beautiful doctor.**

**          "Afternoon, sir." The doc commented, it seems that she is now in a very enlighten mood.**

**          "You too, doctor." The officer replied. "Do you have reports for me doctor?" he asked the woman.**

**          "Yes, sir." The lady replied as she handed her boss the files. "As you can see sir, Agent 47 has successfully completed his mission. The intended target, Mr. Romanov died from poison, sir."**

**          "Very good. As I had told you doctor, having Agent 47 sent onto his first mission wasn't going to be as bad as you thought it was going to be." The officer said, "In the report you gave me, there was no inclination of any trouble."**

**          "Actually sir, there was one slight problem that he had encounter." The doctor remarked.**

**          "Problem? What is this problem you are talking about doctor? Would you please share it to me?" the commander asked.**

**          "Well sir, I know that you will not like the in formations that I am about to tell you." She said as the she handed to him another file. "Well it seems, during the mission, part of 47's glove were torn. And we might think that his fingerprints were at the scene of the crime." **

**          "FINGERPRINTS!" the man yelled as he slammed his fists onto the desk. "Fingerprints! How the hell did 47 were able to left his fingerprints. It's the main thing we taught him at the beginning of the training, there's no way that should have happened!"**

**          "I know sir… but I think this will not hinders our plans very much." The doctor said weakly, scared of what would happened to her if the commander get any madder.**

**          "Hmm. It better not, or your life is on the line. Are we clear on that doctor?" the man questioned. **

**          "Crystal clear, sir." The beautiful lady replied.**

**          "Have you at least try to erase all of 47's fingerprints at the hotel?" the commander asked the doctor again.**

**          "Unfortunately, no sir." She answered. "We tried to send some of the men to do the job, but with all the things going on, our men couldn't enter the building undetected."**

**          Upon hearing this, the man mood darkened. He was not indeed happy. If the origin and identify of 47 is found out, there's no say to what would happened to the scenario. Everything he had worked and plan out for may be lay to waste because of this incident. He decided to change the subject.**

**          "What about 47 doctor? What is he doing right now?" he asked.**

**          "After finishing the mission, I have sent him to resume his training." She replied. "He is now on the rifle simulations program. Do you want to watch?"**

**          "No." he replied. "I don't think it will be necessary doctor. I think your job here is done, you can leave now." Hearing this, the doctor walked out of the man's view, going to the abyss that is her lab.**

Tokyo-3, Japan 

_August 6th, 2016_

_1840 hours_

_Nerv Headquarter_

**Deep into the corridors of Nerv's command center, stood two figures in a dark room debating over the events that had just taken place. **

**          "I take it you have heard what just happen, Gendo?" Professor Futyutsuki asked his old student.**

**          "Yes I have heard." He replied. "What is indicate in the report is very interesting indeed. It seems someone have stage an assassination on our dear "friend", Mr. Romanov."**

**          "Yes, if by "interesting" you mean beneficial to our plan, then yes. Who would have thought that one of greatest rivals are taken out of the picture. You and I surely know how well this is going to help us. Since Romanov is out of the pictures, Seele's intelligence capability is cut in half." The professor said.**

**          "You may think Romanov's death may be a good think professor, but I do not agree with you on that." Gendo remarked, with his hands still covering those eyes of his. **

**          "Oh?" the professor pondered. "Care to share with me you institutions?"**

**          "Think about it professor, think what will happened to us if Seele assumed that Nerv was responsible for the assassination. That would give the old men excuses for a pre-emptive strike toward us." The commander said. "And you and I both know we cannot win against an all out war with them. The loss of Unit-1's pilot has hindered our fighting capability greatly. Not only that, the 2nd child's mental stability are not very good either. So tell me professor, do think Romanov's death is a good thing now?" **

**          "No…" Fuyutsuki replied. "But Gendo, do you think this Seele's doing?"**

**          "It could be possibility." He replied. "It all makes sense, for the last 2 month, our defense budget have been drastically drop. On top of that, the 3rd child is missing; so therefore Unit-01 out of commission. And now, the assassination of Romanov is the last piece of the puzzle. Those stupid old men now have a "legitimate" reason to launch a full-scale attack on Nerv.. Things couldn't have been worse Fuyutsuki sensei."**

**          "Yes, it could have been worse." The old man replied. "But Gendo, there could be another piece of the puzzle."**

**          "Oh?" Gendo pondered, what ever the sensei was about to say was very interesting to him.**

**          "Yes, this could have been the doing of a 3rd party. They're probably planning all this to trick both Seele and us into a war. But…there's seemed to be many possibilities at this point. We cannot exactly know what is going on here. We could only wait for whatever horrific events are going to come. "**

**I think this will be all for this chapter. I will continue to add more later in the future. Be sure to review! _Daelus **


End file.
